He was a journalist, he was the suspect
by Dead Before Living
Summary: Roxas' mother gets murdered Axel (His boyfriend) is the journalist writing about this case. Roxas fears that the murderer is going to come after him and his brothers is that true of was Roxas the murderer himself? Find out and read M for later chapters. main pairing AkuRoku side pairings Zemyx SoRiku Cloud x Reno


My name is Axel Contreras I work as a journalist for the press. At the moment I'm trying to find out more on the first suspect Reno Contreras Aka my brother he became a suspect because he was the one that found the body at the scene of the crime I don't know what their smoking by sending me into this an amateur into this but I got to do my job. The suspect told his story saying that he walked into the room and the woman was dead he was going to see his boyfriend Cloud when he saw the woman dead. The woman was Cloud's mother her name was Yuna Falski her husband's name was Tidus Falski. Suspect two was Cloud's twin brothers Sora and Roxas was suspect three I'll admit I couldn't see Roxas being a murderer he was so cute and I knew how close he was to his mother he would only do it if someone threatened to kill his brothers he mother would of wanted him to do it if it came down to that. Sora was a chipper young soul he was always active but it couldn't be him because he was with Riku at the park around the time of the murder and he isn't the kind of person to do something like that. Although Roxas was there he said never heard a scream that's why he didn't go down stairs where she was murdered he came downstairs when he heard Reno scream and when he saw his mother dead he started to cry I wrote all this down into a notebook. The last suspects name was the father Tidus Falski. Roxas ran out of the room and ran up to me hugging me.

"Axel! What took you so long to get here I'm so scared." Roxas said "They're questioning Sora now I hope he's alright he doesn't work well under pressure, you're working aren't you?"

"Yes Roxas I'm working at the moment" I said to him and kissed his forehead "You know I can't talk about what I know I have to do a report on this Roxas I'm sorry I was sent to do this". I feel so bad about this that I have to make him uncomfortable with this he needs to be in the article I'm writing though.

"But Roxas look on the Brightside our anniversary is coming up" I said "and I got you the best present ever".

"Axel you're so mean now I want to know what it is." Roxas pouted and looked at me with an adorable pout on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see love" I said "I have to get back to work I'll see you later". I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"I wanted to know if I could stay with you my house is kind of the crime scene" he said "and I want a goodbye kiss".

"Of course you can Roxas you're always welcome" I said.

"Yeah Cloud's staying with Reno and Sora's with Riku" he said I just smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips and gave him the spare key to my apartment. I've been living on my own for about one year now and it's a comfy apartment not to big it's a one bedroom Roxas would just sleep there when he didn't feel like going home he would tell his mom where he and stuff but we would just snuggle and sleep.

About three hours later I finally finished my work and headed home I entered the apartment and saw Roxas asleep on the couch he was curled up in a ball there were tears strolling down his face and he was groaning in discomfort. I tried shaking him awake. "Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!" I said his eyes slowly opened and he ran up and hugged me.

"Axel it hurts I can't believe she's gone" He was definitely crying I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead lightly whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's okay I'm here Roxas" I said as he continued to cry.

"What if whoever it was is after me next or cloud!" he screeched "Axel give me your phone".

"You going to call Cloud?" I asked he just nodded so I handed him my IPhone he looked at me with a smile and kissed my cheek dialing the number.

Roxas' P.O.V

"Axel what's up?" He asked me.

"Not Axel Roxas" I said to him.

"Oh Rox you staying with Axel" he asked I just replied with a simple yes.

"Are you okay, because I'm scared I'm scared that the man who killed mom will come after me next or you or Sora!" I screeched into the phone.

"Roxas Reno and Riku wouldn't let that happen and you have Axel he won't leave your side even if you told him to never talk to him again he still wouldn't let you go".

"Okay but can you make sure Sora's okay" I asked quietly.

"Sure get some sleep Rox you're too tense" with that Cloud hung up.

"Clouds right I need sleep" I stood up and practically tripped on my own two feet. Luckily right when my face was about to hit the wood floor Axel grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Be more careful Roxy" he said then picked me up bridle style carrying me to the bed he set me down and went to leave. I quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"Axel aren't you going to stay?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm going to take a shower." He said to me.

I extended my arms to him "bring me with you" I said giving him my puppy dog face.

"Alright, you know you're too cute for your own good." He said picking me up he took me to the bathroom and started to undress me on the toilet.

_**Alright this is my new Fanfiction if you want me to continue my old one tell me because I got a mean comment so I didn't think you guys liked it so please tell me because I know I haven't updated it in so long.**_


End file.
